Noche de Tormenta
by Criis.M
Summary: Una tormenta los encierra y ellos no tienen más opción que rendirse a los ocultos deseos de su corazón...


**Noche de Tormenta**

Scorpius miraba a Lily, la pelirroja se encontraba acurrucada en el otro lado de la vieja casucha y lo evitaba como si él fuera la peste.

Podía notar que el cuerpo de la pequeña de los Potter tiritaba de frío mientras las gotas de la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera acariciaban la nívea piel de la chica… Apretó los dientes furioso, no, no furioso, envidioso. Envidioso porque él no podía darse la libertad de recorrer el cuerpo femenino con la tranquilidad que lo hacían aquellas gotas.

Se levantó de su lugar simplemente para no tener que mirarla como un adolescente baboso y se asomó por la ventana para calcular sus posibilidades de salir de allí. En términos más sencillos, Scorp prefería que un rayo lo partiera en dos en vez de quedarse en esa cabaña vieja y oxidada llena de trastos muggles que pertenecían al abuelo de la chica.

¿Cómo habían ido a parar allí? ¡Ja! Curiosa historia…

Albus se iba a casar, la boda era en una semana y como era obvio, Scorpius era el padrino y Lily la madrina, digamos que Eugenia y Lily era casi las mejores amigas, por lo tanto ellos dos tenían que pasar más tiempo del necesario juntos planeando toda la situación, y resumamos la cuestión diciendo que Scorpius y Lily no se llevaban bien…

¿Por qué? ¡Porque eran como el agua y el aceite! Siempre discutían, siempre pensaban diferente, siempre querían hacer lo contrario del otro y Scorp… odiaba eso.

La lluvia torrencial caía afuera de la vieja casa, que se estremecía cuando un trueno hacía su aparición en el firmamento, se giró un poco para estudiar a su acompañante y la descubrió abrazándose las rodillas y observando el techo de la estancia como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Ambos se encontraban empapados, la idea era medir el terreno en dónde se iba a dar la celebración y en pleno conteo la lluvia hizo su aparición arrastrándolos a ambos al único lugar seguro. Scorpius hizo una mueca… Aquello no podía ir peor.

Los minutos pasaban y para más angustia del chico, la lluvia no parecía cesar sino todo lo contrario, aumentaba su frenesí golpeando con sus salvajes gotas las pobres y antiguas ventanas asustando a cierta pelirroja. Scorpius le dio un golpe a la pared.

-¡Venga Malfoy! Termina de romper la casa…- el comentario reticente de la chica lo hizo temblar de rabia, se giró y la fulminó con una de sus famosas miradas. Ella no se había movido su sitio y en vez de estar seca parecía que apenas acababa de salir de la lluvia, tenía los labios levemente azulados y su piel se veía más blanca de lo normal; las pecas en su nariz y mejillas se veían más atenuadas y eso a Scorp no le gustó. No es que ella se mereciera su preocupación porque la chica lo trataba como si él fuera Voldemort, pero él le gustaba pensar que era un caballero, por lo tanto se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se la tendió. Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó con sus ojos castaños sorprendidos.

-Sé que te esfuerzas en creer que soy un inhumano con un corazón congelado, pero no dejaré que te mueras de hipotermia y después me echen la culpa a mí… - Lily miró la chaqueta como si tuviera pulgas y girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario espetó:

-No gracias…- Scorpius contuvo las ganas de matarla, pero armándose de toda paciencia, (y he de decir que los Malfoy no son conocidos por ser seres pacientes) se sentó a su lado, la tomó bruscamente del brazo acercándola a él y le colocó la chaqueta por los hombros- ¡Dije que no la quiero!- protestó la pelirroja tratando de alejarse de él, el rubio continuó en silencio, ignorando las protestas de la chica y sus manotazos para tratar de alejarlo, logró controlarla y Lily no supo cómo, pero su pequeña lucha la terminó posicionando entre las piernas del joven, apoyada a su pecho y sumergida en un cálido abrazo que pareció traerle vida y color a su magullado y frío cuerpo.

-Quédate quieta pelirroja…- la voz de Scorpius en su oído le hizo cosquillas y aparte de eso encendió una llamarada que la recorrió entera, pudo jurar que estaba sonrojada. Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero siempre le había gustado la voz de Scorpius, es decir, tenía una voz de barítono firme y ronca, seductora, cálida y que a veces sonaba como una sonata romántica y sensual… Tragó saliva, el continuó como si nada susurrando en su oído – estaremos aquí por un buen rato, y créeme que no me quiero morir de frío y por más que deteste estar así contigo es necesario, es la mejor forma que se me ocurre de entrar en calor….- de repente él se detuvo, Lily apretó los labios furiosa cuando él comenzó a reírse- bueno, sinceramente no es la única forma de entrar en calor, existen otras. ¿Estás familiarizada con ellas Lily? – Lily se estremeció cuando la boca de Scorpius rozó suavemente su cuello, trató de zafarse de él, y alejarse, si era posible salir de allí y correr lejos de él, pero sus brazos eran dos prisiones que no le hacía fácil la escapada.

-Malfoy…- Lily se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, sonaba torpe, chillona y acompañada con el irresistible accesorio del castañeo. ¡Genial! – N-ni se te ooocurrra to-tocarme… - Scorpius soltó una risita, le quitó el cabello húmedo del cuello y comenzó a jugar con él, tratando de secarlo, inmiscuyendo sus manos en el cuero cabelludo y pasándola como un peine entre los cabellos color fuego. Lily estaba temblando, y no quizás por el frío.

-Tranquila pelirroja, no pienso violarte. Por hoy, y sólo por hoy, puedes confiar en mí…- esa frase sonó tan honesta en su oído, que sin quererlo la chica se apoyó en el pecho del rubio y se acomodó un poco mejor entre sus brazos relajándose.

El canto de la lluvia sonaba furioso y rebelde contra la estructura de la vieja casa, la canción no parecía querer terminar y honestamente Scorpius tampoco quería que terminara. ¿Por qué? Porque era la primera vez que no estaban peleando y eso era… agradable.

Se tomó todas las libertades que estando ella consciente nunca le dejaría hacer, una por ejemplo era acariciar su cabello, siempre le había gustado ese color, rojo de pasión, de amor, seducción, era tan excitante que apenas podía creerlo. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro dándole una vista espectacular de su rostro lleno de pequeñas estrellitas marrones, sus pecas. Una de las cosas que Scorpius disfrutaba de Lily eran sus pecas, se veían tan tiernas en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se acercó un poco y acarició la nariz femenina con la suya, Lily sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cuento tus pecas…- contestó con voz suave. Ésta vez la sonrisa de la pelirroja se hizo más ancha.

-No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo, son muchas…

-Tenemos tiempo – contestó apartando un mechón pelirrojo de la frente de la chica.

No sabía qué rayos había pasado entre ellos dos en ese momento, quizás era un hechizo de la luna oculta entre los nubarrones cuyas copiosas lágrimas caían inexorable sobre ellos, o quizás fuera el hecho de que no estaban bajo presión o que estaban solos para dejar que sus anhelos corrieran libremente.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho….?- comenzó sintiéndose valiente, ella movió un poco la cabeza haciéndole ver que lo estaba escuchando. Carraspeó. – ¿Alguna vez te he dicho… lo mucho – carraspeó nuevamente – lo mucho que me gustabas?

Ésta vez los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron y Scorpius literalmente se vió reflejado en ellos. Ella se incorporó un poco con una expresión calmada que en cierto modo lo inquietó.

-Lo sabía…- respondió jugando con la cadena de plata que colgaba del cuello del rubio. Scorpius asintió sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Ahora qué iba a decirle? – Quieres saber… ¿porqué te traté mal? – él asintió, o eso creyó - Pues… me molestó saber que te habías besado con Rose…

-¡Fue un juego!

-¡Lo sé! Pero para una niña enamorada hasta los tuétanos del chico más lindo del colegio y que éste besara precisamente a su prima no fue un regalo de navidad… y creo que al pasar los años me formé una idea un poco ahmm… errónea de ti y decidí que no valías la pena…- la confesión en sí era insultante, pero Scorpius sonrió al ver que las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo después de decirle todo aquello.

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia, bueno, un silencio de voces porque la lluvia continuaba con su concierto allá afuera mientras Lily continuaba jugando con la cadena del joven Malfoy y éste se rebanaba los sesos intentando descifrar qué rayos hacer ahora.

Nada parecía tener coherencia, ella se volvió a recostar de su hombro y él se alegró de tenerla entre sus brazos, era reconfortante estar en esa posición despreocupada, sin miedo del mañana, sólo disfrutando del presente. Entonces, decidió que tenía que decirle algo, decirle que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, de su mal carácter y de sus tonterías, él seguía locamente enamorado de ella como la primera vez que la vió, hacía bastante tiempo, cuando sólo tenía doce tiernos años.

-Lily

-Scorpius…- ambos sonrieron al escuchar sus nombres al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero…- la indujo Scorpius, Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu voz…- Scorpius soltó una carcajada al escuchar su declaración, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

-Ehmm… Gracias, creo… ¿Sabes que siempre he deseado hacer? – los inmensos ojos castaños de la pelirroja miraron sus grises expectantes, él se acercó un poco más y tomó la cara femenina en su mano acercándola a él, Lily sintió los tersos labios del rubio besar su mejilla derecha, luego la izquierda, pasar por su frente, besar la punta de su nariz respingona y por último mirar sus labios con un anhelo silencioso y latente.

Lily sentía el corazón acelerado, siempre había imaginado ese momento, pero nunca fue de esa manera. Imaginó que en medio de una discusión de las suyas, él la tomaba entre sus brazos salvajemente y la besaba con pasión, sin embargo la ternura que sentía en ese instante era incalculable, el momento era sencillamente hermoso.

Finalmente Scorpius la besó. Lily olvidó su nombre, olvidó el lugar en dónde se encontraba, olvidó el sonido de la lluvia y el constante crepitar de los truenos. Lo único de lo que fue consciente era que los labios de Scorpius la besaban con sublime parsimonia, degustando, acariciando y envolviéndola en un subyugante hechizo.

Scorpius sabía a lluvia, era un extraño y embriagante elixir que la incitaba a más. El rubio mordió los labios femeninos, acarició las comisuras con su lengua, ingresó en la cavidad y la instó a seguirlo en un baile enloquecedor. ¡Merlín! Lily sabía a gloria. Era sencillamente perfecto.

Se separaron para respirar, él la miró y le sonrió.

-Lily… Ahora no habrá forma ni manera en que puedas deshacerte de mí. – la chica soltó una risita.

-Créeme Malfoy, con lo bien que besas, lo menos que deseo es deshacerme de ti…- ambos rieron y se besaron nuevamente.

Y así fue como en una noche de lluvia, mientras nosotras estamos en nuestras casas, mirando las gotas caer por la ventana y decidiendo qué hacer, en un lugar muy lejano, en una vieja cabaña, dos jóvenes se besaban una y otra y otra vez, felices de que esa lluvia falsa realizada por una treta de Albus Potter y Eugenia Bandergait, los uniera en un vínculo irrompible.

¿Qué tal? Definitivamente, de la mezcla Potter-Weasley sólo puede salir un cerebro maquiavélico, y esas exactas palabras fueron la advertencia que Ginebra Molly Weasley le dio a Harry James Potter el día en que éste le pidió matrimonio, exactamente en la misma casucha vieja y en una noche en tormenta planeada por Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué cosas no? Ese hechizo de la lluvia parece ser muy efectivo, por lo tanto, ésta autora se va a aprendérselo, y si quieren la receta, sólo deben enviar un rewie, con gusto se las mandaré, hace maravillas con las parejas. Bueno, me despido con otra pequeña historia, porque después de un periodo de sequía literaria, la lluvia de palabras al final siempre suele aparecer empapándonos con sus mejores ideas. ¡Buenas noches! Atentamente…

**CRIS**


End file.
